Dusk
by 8DRainbowManVan8D
Summary: War. A horrible destructive thing. Between the Night Walkers and Sun Children, it destoryed us one way or another. And yet, there he was, a Night Walker and I a Sun Child. He fights to save my life and I fight to make him understand it all was futile. He says never underestimate a determined Night Walker. I say he's just a pain in my butt. An adorable and cute and hardheaded pain.
1. Chapter 1

This was originally supposed to be a one shot. Then, it ended up way more massive than I thought… It is now three or four chapters long. That's about the extent of it. So enjoy this very short series. I think after LYA and WHaHW I will be sticking with one shots. Perhaps, I don't know. We'll see. 8) **THIS IS FANTASY! THIS IS ALSO GRIMMPA AND ICHICHI NOT SHIRO!**

Some things will be explained in the next chapter.

WARNINGS! Slight language and violence

.:.~O3O~.:.

~.:. Dusk.:.~

My eyes shifted over to stare down into my crystal pool, the images swirling with ripples. As it shifted and changed, I stared intently at the people within. My hand swept over top and the water stilled, the people disappearing. My feet carried me along to the edge of the pedestal and I stepped off gracefully. My body floated down and the robes around me billowed about slowly.

My feet soundlessly landed on the soft ground, the clouds billowing. My long hair twisted about my head as I looked to my kingdom. My orange locks shone brightly in the setting sun, making it burn with fire light. I walked along in silence, feeling the cold of night sink into my bones. It was time to hide; the creatures of dark came out to play when the moon came out.

I leapt across a chasm with gentle ease and ran along into my secret dwelling; beneath the fire and torches. I listened to the prancing feet of the tribes above dancing and whooping, the drum beat steady and alive; performing for their sun god and harvesting queen. I thrived off of this; this was my source of power. Being the last of my kind, I had to live close. Over the seasons, less and less tribes sang and danced and praised. My power was vastly weaning.

The night walkers were quickly overtaking the world. My fire was the last of what held this earth from utter darkness. And with the tribes worshipping their greatness, my fire and light slowly suffocated. I looked to the top of the stone, my hand resting upon its inside; hiding in fear of whatever beast might stumble upon my home.

I could never sleep, fear kept me from doing so. I must always watch my home. The drum beat continued and I relaxed back into whatever semblance of comfort I could.

It was lonely.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Laughter pulled from my lips and cackled into the air. I ran down the slope, my long blue tresses flying about my long ears. I howled in delight, my younger brothers howling in return; loud precocious laughter filling the night.

We jumped about the mossy boulders upon the mountain, leaping from tree limb to tree limb. The sound of drums reached my ears and I slowed to a stop, my tail wrapping about my leg. I lifted my nose to the air and sniffed; the smell of seasoned meat and freshly cut fruit filling my lungs. I sighed in delight.

My brother landed next to me, the others continuing their game of run and chase.

"What is it you smell, brother?" He spoke quietly, a lazy smile on his face. I turned to look at him, smirking.

"Smoke fire and meat. Smells delicious, brother Starrk. We should join them in their feastings."

Starrk stood up taller and stretched, his long fangs snapping in a yawn. "Hmmm perhaps, Grimm, another time. This game has me tired and yearning for a nap."

I snorted loudly. What a bunch of bull shit. "Starrk, brother, you're always tired, my friend."

He smirked as he glanced at me. "Exactly." He turned to step off the ledge, turning back to smirk lazily at me. "Enjoy yourself, Grimm."

I saluted back and leapt off the tree, pushing myself to run faster. I could see the smoke rapidly approaching, the whooping yells and stamping feet becoming louder. I howled and burst through into the clearing, snarling and laughing. The people screamed and yelled, running for shelter.

After all, I wasn't known as a beast of the night for nothing. I cackled as I ran around, chasing the people, teasing them. Women cried and men yelled; it was all too damn funny. When I was certain everyone had run off, I turned to their food and licked my lips.

_Oh, it looked so delicious._

Snapping my jaws, I dug in ravenously. Meats spicy with herbs, fruit juice dribbling down my chin. Glorious.

I saw the fire flicker and the light reflect in the corner of my eye. Turning to stare, there was a cave of red translucent stone. My curiosity was known for getting the better of me, and this was no exception.

Tentatively, I stepped towards it and climbed down. Stones, much like the rock that made the cave, laid all around; of varying shades of red, orange, and yellow. Though their colors were bright, the stones themselves were dull and cracked, as if some part of them were missing; as if the part that made them beautiful was gone, was dead. I believe, if the stones were to shine, this whole room would glow with the very bright colors of the sun.

I turned around, taking it all in with gaping awe. I'd never seen a cavern such as this before. It was hot, and if my assumption was correct, the cave was located right below the tribe's home. More disappointed than anything, I turned to leave when something caught my eye, a flicker of light. Turning back to it, I stared down the tunnel. I began to walk in deeper, the light inside becoming brighter.

There, upon a crude pedestal, lay a stone. Not just a stone, but an orange one. A dimly glowing orange stone. Cocking my head, I reached out to it and gently picked it up, careful of my claws so I would not scratch it. It was warm to the touch. Softly, I turned and twisted it about in my palm. The light would glitter and flicker off of it and bounce around off the walls of the cave, giving the room a red like glow.

Actually, when I think about it, the light was _coming_ from the stone itself. How curious. Suddenly, a bright flash of light blinded me and there was searing pain on my back. With a yell, I fell to my knees, the stone tumbling to the ground. Behind me, I heard a terrified yelp and quiet movement. Panting, I turned to see who had attacked me, and my heart sped up, my face turning red.

Whoever he was, he was gorgeous; I'd never seen one such as him before, though his face was hidden. Long flowing orange hair, glowing like the sun, fell down his back. Fur cuffed his wrists and ankles, long white claws tipped slender fingers. Red lines pulled up his tan, muscled stomach to the middle. Sadly, though I longed to see his face, it was hidden behind a formidable horned mask, black and gold eyes glaring back out at me.

"What business have you here, night walker?"

_Oh. _His voice sent shivers down my spine. A smooth, stern voice that spoke of determination and a hot temper. How fitting. I smirked like a beast and cackled.

"I'm sorry, am I intruding? I didn't know I had to have a reason to explore my new territory."

I could tell he was surprised by the way his pupils shrunk. He stumbled forward, grasping for the wall with his claws scraping down, little orange sparks flying as they grated against the stone.

"_Wh-what?_" His voice shook with what I could smell as fear and underlying trepidation. His hand reached up and grasped at his mouth. "_Y-you bastard!_"

I flinched. His voice was anguished and yet angry. He howled, the ground shaking with its echoing call, it was bone chilling and soul stealing. He growled at me and lunged.

"You bastard! Do you know what you've done? Do you know what will now happen? Idiotic night walker! Bastard child! You've brought along my demise! The light's demise! Die like the scum you are!"

He slashed at my pure white chest with his claws. Leaping back, I bared my fangs. As much as I loved fighting, something about this man made me hesitate, something about him that made me want to… _Apologize._

Unheard of in my book. I danced about his next swiping attack, his claws sparking against the stone inches from my skin. He snorted and roared again, head thrown back in anger, hands clawing at the air. When he looked back at me, flames licked at the mouth in his mask, seeping out the sides; smoke rose from his nostrils.

He ran towards me again, his chest puffing out and suddenly a torrent of fire erupted from his mouth, burning everything in its path. I turned and ran, jumping upon stones and in craters to avoid the inferno. The fire disappeared, only for him to inhale deeply, and release another holocaust, more wild than the last.

His fury fed his fire and my fleeing fed his fury. I worriedly wondered which would run out first. When I heard that brief pause of inhalation, I jumped out at him, kicking him with my back paws. His body flew and crashed into the wall, the stone cracking. His body slid to the floor and he stayed down, panting, blood splattered wildly along the wall, dripping down, sliding through the cracks. My heart kicked itself into a faster pace and I hurriedly stepped forward.

I stopped when he looked up and snarled. He tried to push himself up, only to collapse back upon the stone. I watched his determination. With confusion, I noted that his hair wasn't shining so brightly as before, no longer painful for my night eyes. My blue ears twitched.

Something was wrong.

His gold and black eyes glared weakly up at me. His hand shakily reached up and pulled the mask from his face. My breath caught in my throat. Such a beautiful, smooth face. There was blood running from his lips, he smirked without humor, head resting against the wall. "You bastard… Was it not bad enough to take my home, but also weaken me?"

I tilted my head, blinking at him, trying to feint uncaring. "My fault? You attacked me, remember? Your weakness is your own mistake."

He shook his head, laughing bitterly. "Not just you, you fool… Your kind has been killing mine for thousands of years… Gradually, we were weakened, and our domain shrank. Your kind has made the warm season and days shorter. The weather has become colder. The plants struggle to grow. And now, thanks to you, my only source of energy left is gone."

I scratched at the back of my head, confused. "Ya mean those people? Aw hell, I'm certain they only moved locations. We can hunt them down if you'd like." For some reason, there was a giant pit in my stomach. His smirk grew and he shook his head again.

"Pitiful fool. _I_ am quite certain they shall no longer worship me. They will fear your coming wrath and pray for forgiveness… You have just as well signed my death warrant. I will perish within the month and the world will fall to darkness and with it, all of mankind."

My heart ached. This beautiful creature spouted such painful words. Death? I did not wish his death, I did not even know ones such as him existed. With a grunt, he began to pull himself away from the way. I heard sickeningly wet squelches and little splashes of liquid. He gasped in pain and then ripped himself from the wall, a loud tearing sound filling the cavern.

Behind him, lied a sharp protruding stone, soaked and dripping with blood, fabric twisted and hanging from its tip. With a quiet whimper, he moved his torn robe and looked to his chest. There in the center was a hole. He panted and rested his head on the ground, blood oozing from the small gap. I heard mirthless, stuttering laughter dance about my ears.

"A month, that is, if these wounds don't kill me first."

I'd had enough. I didn't know what type of monster he believed me to be but I did not wish death upon him! Something, no! Someone so beautiful as him should not suffer like this. My tail flicked nervously behind me. I stepped forward and helped him up while he was in too much pain to do otherwise.

"You need praise to live? Then I will find you someone who still worships… whatever you are." I hefted his arm over my shoulder and wrapped my arm around his waist, pulling his abnormally warm body against mine. I leaned down and picked up his discarded mask. "Will you heal on your own?"

He stared into my eyes with his other worldly eyes and shook his head no. "I am far too weak. I need much more strength to achieve something such as that."

I nodded and stepped towards the exit, he motioned for me to stop and motioned with his head to the stone that lay on the ground.

"Please, pick up my home. I need that to concentrate my energy and rest."

I looked to it and nodded, bending to reach it too, and handed it to him. He nodded his thanks, and pocketed it in his torn robe, the sleeve falling off his shoulder. I couldn't help but stare at his tan pectoral and pink nipple poking out. I swallowed thickly in my throat, my heart caught somewhere in there.

Determinedly, I looked forward, half dragging him out into the night.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

As soon as the cool night air hit my warm skin, I snuck a peak at my captor and now lord. His beautiful long flowing blue hair picked up in the wind, swaying around his shoulders and twisting with my locks. His long blue ears twitched and shifted higher up, more alert. The white band across his forehead shone with moonlight, as well as his white body. His long slender tail flicked gracefully around, swirling around his leg at times. I caught a glimpse of his tanned chest, neck, and face; losing myself in his startlingly blue eyes. His hind paws were soundless as he stepped along the forest ground, his hand clenching my side, his long claws careful of my skin.

He was handsome. I scoffed. How crude, thinking a night walker was attractive. Be that as I felt, I could not help to notice the contrasts between us. We were about as far apart as night and day. Which makes sense, now that I thought about it considering we were technically 'night and day.'

I glanced at our twisting locks, the blue clashing with the orange, and yet making the colors both pop out more than ever before. He was cool and I was warm. He was brash and volatile, or at least from what I could tell. I was more calculating and logical… Though, more than likely, not by much. My temper was known for being quite venomous.

I shifted in his grasp, and he pulled me up higher, my weight resting more firmly upon him. My thoughts confused me. Why would a night walker care anything about a creature such as me? Wasn't I his sworn enemy? Wasn't I the last defense against world domination? Or had the times changed and the world all but forgot about me and my lost kind, including our enemy the night walker?

How frightfully insulting and yet even more terrifying. Had the world truly forgotten us? I felt the sudden need to share my knowledge.

"… Sun child."

He stopped walking for a second, turning to me, confusion written on his handsome face, resuming his pace as he spoke. "Excuse me?" His voice was so breath taking and deep, erotic even. I looked away, blushing at my thoughts.

"You said you had no idea what I am… I am a sun child."

He stopped walking again, this time shock encasing his expressions. "A sun child? I'd only believed them to be legends my ancestors spoke of! Sun children have not been seen for many a millennia."

I nodded coarsely. "Oh yes, I know. I was there."

His gorgeous eyes widened and he swooped my arm from around his neck, and laid my back against a tree. He then squatted down on his haunches in front of me. I smirked at him. I heard his breath catch in his throat.

"My mom and pa always spoke of the stories they were told as children, how they passed down from generation to generation. They said that sun children were vibrant and beautiful, their hair shone like the sun itself, their skin glowing with warmth and light.

"They also spoke of how they were our sworn enemies, how they ruled the world with endless light. We could never survive in a world full of light, so Aizen our leader, began to kill them off. He spoke of how the world would become habitable for us."

He shook his head. "We'd all believed that they had all perished."

I smiled dully at him. "Almost, but not quite. Though now, they might as well all be considered dead."

His eyes narrowed and he shook his head again. "No. I will not allow you to die in such a way."

It was touching, how innocent the young night walker was. I turned to stare off into the darkness, my bones seeping in the cold. It was not pleasant. I glanced at him from the corner of my eye. "Did you also know that we did not even know you existed? We were a peaceful people, willing to except all and anyone. Then, you began to murder us."

His ears perked up and I knew I had his full attention. My dull smile grew. "Oh yes. Many of us were slaughtered. Your king Aizen became mad with power and sent armies of your men to kill not only _our_ men but our women and children too."

My eyes grew faint and I felt grief grip my heart like a stone fist. "… I lost my whole family to that bastard."

His eyes were grieved and he fell back onto his bottom, scooting ungracefully forward. His hand reached up to wipe away tears I had not even known I was shedding. I looked him in the eye. His head was tilted.

"You must be very old, indeed."

I couldn't help but snort, a smile pulling my lips upward. What a rude little brat. "Yes, indeed I am. Much older than you by far."

His eyes glittered with awe. "I couldn't even begin to imagine the things you saw and went through during that war. The things you had to do. I do know that the war ended with the death of king Aizen."

I smirked, "I was the one that killed him." Sick satisfaction coiled in my stomach and burned through my veins at his shocked face.

"_What?_"

"Of course, it cost me dearly. And I have paid for it all these years since. My energy has never been quite like it used to be. I used to shine brighter than the sun, you know, back in the glory days. Now look at me, my skin barely holds a glow and my warmth leaves much to be wanted."

He sighed and his tail flicked, his nose snuggled into my neck. My throat constricted. "I think you feel amazing," he all but purred. "Like a portable fire to keep me warm."

Was he _hitting_ on me? I chuckled. "Boy, you're thousands of years too young for me."

I felt his fangs as he smirked against my neck, his chest rumbling with laughter. "Just you wait and see, old man. I will _certainly_ give you a ride for your money.

My mouth gaped open in shock at his audacity. With an indignant squawk, I pulled out my stone and pushed myself inside. I heard his howling laughter and felt his presence wrap itself about my home. As I leaned back and relaxed, I could hear his heart beat thrumming against the side.

If I closed my eyes, and pretended really hard, I could almost make myself believe that it was the sound of drums and stamping feet.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

When morning came, the hot sun woke me from my deep slumber, beating on my sensitive eyes. The sun gradually drained my energy, though I would be completely fine for a long while. But, my attention was distracted as I beheld something so beautiful it took my breath away. When the rays struck the stone in my arms, the light reflected and bounced everywhere. It shone as if it was a star of its own. A blinding light flashed and I felt his presence behind me. I turned just in time to see him stretch, his muscles pulling tight on his chest. He was made more beautiful by the sun.

The hole in his chest looked bigger, or perhaps, that was my imagination. I shook my head to clear it of such thoughts and watched as he turned his attention to me. I had a question on the edge of my lips that had been driving me insane all night.

"What was that cave I found you in?" His movements froze and his eyes widened slightly. I continued, "I mean, you said that this stone was your home." I held it up towards him.

He took it gingerly. I tilted my head, my tail flicking. "There were tons more of those stones lying everywhere down there. Though they were all broken. Was that where you all used to live?"

He stared blankly at the stone, eyes far away and his expression strained. He did not answer for so long that I believed that he would not and when he did, I had to strain my ears to even hear his whisper.

"… It was a grave yard."

I choked on my air. Oh no. I had said something stupid again. His other worldly eyes turned to me, sad and tired.

"What you saw was the grave yard of my kind. That is where all my kind rests. The stone we live in cracks and loses its glow when the sun child that lives within it dies. That's why every one of them was cracked except for mine."

I nodded, in awed stupor. "S-so, why do you stay there, surrounded by empty stones?"

He smiled weakly. "… It makes me feel at home again; like I'm not truly alone."

My heart clenched painfully in my chest, each beat causing pain to course through my veins. Nausea battled in my stomach. Without thinking, I leapt up and hugged him, wanting to comfort.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

I stiffened under his attentions. Night walkers were so much more intimate than we sun children ever were. What was worse was the fact that he was a night walker and I was a sun child. There were way too many things wrong with this situation alone. Though, it wasn't like I could really do anything. I was far too weak and only becoming weaker.

I discretely looked to my chest. I winced and he noticed. He pulled away and looked to the hole too.

"Is it bigger or is that just me?" He asked rather loudly, he scratched at the back of his head. I looked into his mesmerizing eyes and nodded.

"It will continue to become bigger as I become weaker. Eventually, it will swallow me whole."

His eyes grew in horror and his tail flicked wildly, his ears flattened in fright. He looked to the ground for the longest time. We both stood in silence.

I pulled the torn robe from my shoulders and set it to the ground. He looked back to me, determination in his eyes, a hard expression on his face.

"Then that just means we'll have to try all the harder to find you praise before then." He smirked as he shifted his weight from one paw to the other. "After all, who wouldn't want to worship someone as beautiful as you."

I smirked and laughed. I watched as his eyes widened and color filled his cheeks, his claws scratching at his arm in nervousness. I gave him a sultry smile, just to put him on edge. "Ha! What a saucy child you are! So rude and brash, indeed! Flattery will get you nowhere, young man."

He tilted his head, his ears lowering in shame. I let my smirk glide gently into a smile. "Be that as it may… I am still flattered."

I turned my head away in embarrassment as he turned wide surprised eyes on me. I felt his spirits lift and saw his tail wag in pleasure, swishing through the air silently. He was more handsome swathed in moonlight though there was denying even now he was a very good looking man.

I felt his eyes watching me as I looked upon his body. Despite the heat flooding to my cheeks, I ignored him and continued to look as if his catching me did not bother me. By his chuckling I could tell I failed.

Too bad I was too weak to run away, though the sun did help me feel better. I felt his hand smooth along the back of my neck and I jumped, having not sensed his moving. His eyes shone with mischief as he leaned forward to me.

It seemed that just then I realized how much taller he was than me, his shoulders hunched as he leant down to meet me eye to eye. His mouth was dangerously close, his cool breath fanning my lips.

A giant smirk ate up his face and he cackled. "I think you should watch yourself better, old man. Keep staring like that, and I might just think you have a thing for young _children. _It'll only be your fault if I take my liberties."

I swallowed thickly as he leaned even closer, lips brushing mine. "Oh?" I whispered, gasping. "And what liberties would those be?"

His fangs brushed my lips as his smirk grew even more impossibly wide. "Oh, liberties like this."

And his lips met mine. Heat coiled in my stomach and I felt bothered, my legs suddenly antsy. I felt the need to push myself to him, to create more contact between us. Before I could even begin to initiate anything more intimate, he pulled away with a loud smack.

He chuckled and his smirk was now down right lecherous. "Heh. See, old man? Let's find out whom can't handle whom; you game? Oh, and by the way, the name's Grimmjow."

I just stared at him, shocked silent and left more than needy. Just by a kiss alone; I felt stupid and naïve. Of course I didn't let him see that. I quickly covered my need with anger, attacking him and yelling while he pranced about, avoiding my fire and howling laughter out to the blue skies above.

.:.~ End of Chapter One~.:.

So how was that? Continue? Don't continue? I think it's cool and interesting. By the way, they aren't human nor are they gods. Simply just different ether worldly creatures. Again, I say it's **GRIMMJOW AND ICHIGO NOT SHIRO! **Just double checking people realize that. 8)

Let me know what you all think BY WAY OF REVIEW OR PM! 8D That way I can fix anything or know to delete the story.

LYA chapter 9 is being re-edited right now and should be up within the next two weeks. It's finals week soooo, yeah.

LOVE YA GUYS! TIL NEXT TIME! 8D

~8DRainbowManVan8D


	2. Chapter 2

I apologize profusely for my erratic updates. College has me terribly busy, as does work. I do try to get these out in a timely manner but it just never works out. I beg your forgiveness.

Dusk two, here we go! Thank you to everyone who reviewed and left such great love and those who pointed out mistakes 8P thank you. I edit my own work and I don't always catch everything (which is almost always, by the way). So thanks again. This one's to you!

There's only one more chapter after this! And of course, the epilogue 8P

Warnings! Slight language, suggestive themes

.:.~O3O~.:.

~.:. Chapter Two.:.~

It'd been just over two weeks of nonstop walking and nothing looked even remotely promising; in fact, quite the opposite. Walking through the sun as much as I was, it was definitely draining my energy. Always, I felt drowsy, always in need of more sleep. It was so unbearably hot and the sun's rays were unforgiving.

I swiped at the sweat running down my brow, panting. I couldn't understand how anyone could stand this heat. My high hopes were dashed and I was in pure misery.

And _don't even get me started on my companion._

Oh god, Ichigo was far worse than I was, greatly so. I caught a sneaking glance behind me. I watched as he stumbled on a stone and grabbed blindly for a tree, his claws digging in violently. His arms shook with the effort and his tan skin was pale. I watched his chest heave for more air, constantly short of breath. He was definitely becoming weaker. His hair was even less bright than it had been before, now I could make out individual strands poking out instead of a river of light.

My breath hooked itself somewhere in my throat and I choked on it, unable to make my lungs work. He lifted his head, eyes blinking, dully looking about. His eyes had lost their shine and his once pink lips were white, no blood to color them.

And then there was the hole. No longer was it a small gap. It was now a small chasm, two fists could easily fit through. And it bled. Constantly it oozed. He once told me that it was not that simple to kill his kind. He said that they could never bleed out completely and would heal rather fast. I'd asked him what would happen to him in his weakened condition. He'd just stared blankly at me until he whispered that it would hurt constantly and eventually the pain would become too much and his mind would break. He'd become a mindless monster.

Of course, shortly after, he started laughing and said that he wouldn't live that long for it to happen anyway. The hole was devouring his body too fast for it to make any permanent damage to his mind. And not like it mattered if it did or not, he was going to die either way.

That's what he told me… What a cynical sense of humor. Tch.

I grasped the trunk next to me in my hand for support. I looked about again, seeing nothing but trees and rocks. With a sigh, I hoisted myself up the tree, near the top. Cupping my hands around my sensitive eyes to protect them, I looked around again. I was searching for any kind of human life. Anything.

And yet I always saw nothing. Grumbling, I sat down and leaned against the trunk, my feet dangling and my tail swishing in aggravation.

That was the other issue. There seemed to be no one around. We hadn't seen a single hide nor hair of a _single_ person. What the hell was going on? Where did everyone go? Certainly, I knew that there weren't many people who lived in these mountains but there were still tribes. I'd hit every single area I knew of in the past couple weeks and found nothing.

Only empty huts and broken tools. Even their animals were gone. It's like they'd disappeared.

My stomach clenched and worry beat at my mind. If I couldn't find Ichigo praise and soon…. What was I going to do?

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

I clenched the tree tighter, my lungs feeling like they were shrinking. _That fucking hole was killing me._ It was throbbing constantly, always shooting needles of pain through my entire body. Not to mention my blood constantly leaking out left me terribly light headed and disoriented. My mind was so frazzled.

I needed rest and I needed it now. With a pained gasp, my hand slipped from the trunk, my hand blindly flying through the air for purchase as I collapsed to my knees. I crouched there on all fours, panting for air, my lungs feeling tight. I watched the blood as it dripped slowly from my chest.

It was all hopeless. And Grimmjow, the stubborn fool, wouldn't have any of it. He always pushed on ahead saying it would all be fine; that the answers were just over that hill. I couldn't tell what it was keeping him from giving up: pride, optimism, or _obsession._ Either way, he was still a stubborn fool.

I gasped as my left elbow gave out, my body collapsing upon my forearm. Slowly, I lowered myself to the ground and rolled over onto my back. It was grim, I know, to so readily accept my fate but I couldn't help myself. After years of being alone, years of slowly fading, my near infinite drive to prosper was almost completely depleted. There was nothing holding me to this world anymore.

All the humans left me to the devices of the night walkers. I felt no sympathy for the cruel fate they had inadvertently caused themselves. I say fuck them. A smirk twisted my lips. Fuck… I still felt bad though. Everything else in the world would suffer because of humanity's stupidity. So many animals, plants, _life_ would fade. It made my heart hurt.

And as adamant as Grimmjow was to find me praise, _I didn't want it from the likes of them._ People had turned their backs on me, so I'd turn my back on them. Of course, that didn't mean much considering I was dying anyway.

With humorless chuckling, I stared at the weak sun, shining through the barren tree branches. It was so cold out. I half expected it to start snowing, though I was sweating feverishly with strain. I looked through my blurry eyesight to the night walker resting in the tree limbs. Even from here I could sense his irritation, could smell the sweat running down his brow.

I smiled. Honestly, he was so innocently dedicated that it was cute. Of course I'd never tell him that, I'd never hear the end of it _and_ I just couldn't ever say something so _embarrassing_ myself.

With a grunt, I stumbled to his tree, staring up. He was weakening. I know he tries so hard to hide it, but I can smell it. If he continued the way he was, we'd both end up dying. Even though he is a night walker, I wouldn't- couldn't- wish that upon him. Why did everything seem so bleak anymore? I had lost hope long ago, the only reason I pushed on because he would force me to; was forcing me to. I wanted to lay down and let the inevitable happen, I'd lived a long life. I could die with dignity.

I heard him sniff above and jump to his feet. I looked up and watched as he blurrily leapt onto a higher branch. He stuck his nose higher in the air, eyes closed with his deep breaths.

His eyes shot open and a huge smirk ate the lower half of his face, cackling laughter filling the empty air surrounding them.

What could it be?

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

I smirked and laughed, I could smell them. _My brothers._

All hope was not lost! They could help me search. I turned to the sun. At this time they would be hiding in the dark, sleeping. I will have to confront them at night.

Things were beginning to look up. I leapt down to the ground, confidently striding up to Ichigo. Subtly I sniffed him; his weakness growing and over powering my nose. I'd have to make sure I stayed by him, my scent covering his. That way enemies would know not to mess with us.

We night walkers weren't the only things that went bump in the night. Or during the day for that matter.

With a huff, I hefted his arm over my shoulders and began to help him along.

"I don't need your help," he growled tiredly in my ear. I snorted a laugh.

"Bull shit. And I'm the king of the night walkers."

His head whipped towards mine, eyes narrowed in suspicion. "You have no king."

I glared into his eyes. "As if I didn't know that. Haven't had one since the war, thanks to you. We night walkers have been free lance, scattered across the lands ever since, constantly moving to new areas to live. I'd be surprised to find if there _are_ other clans besides my own."

Ichigo hummed in thought and turned his head back towards the direction we were heading. The travelling was slow and painful. He was forced to put most of his weight on my shoulders which in turn caused my back to ache, and with the sun beating down upon my skin, it made me even weaker.

We had to finish this and soon. I looked to the sky. The sun was setting.

I sniffed the air again, my brothers and sisters scents filled the air more prominently. They were directly in front of us, located in a huge cave.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

I felt so heavy, my feet didn't want to work. My brain was telling them 'walk' but I'm certain they didn't hear a word of it. I looked to Grimmjow as he sniffed the air.

I turned my bleary eyes to see what had caught his attention. It was a cave. I sighed in relief. Finally, we could rest. My body was aching so terribly. He hefted me higher up on his shoulders, teeth gritted in a grimace. I know he tries to hide how tired he is, to make me feel better. But I'm no fool. I know we don't have much left in us anymore. Myself especially.

"Hold on just a bit more, we need to get to those caves before we go anywhere else." His eyes, shining in the night, turned to mine. They were crinkled in a strained, but hopeful smile. "There's help in there."

My lips twitched upwards. Honestly, he really was too cute for his own good sometimes. I chuckled quietly. He pulled me closer. "Boy, you're never ending courage is refreshing…. For a night walker."

He threw his head back, cackling to the moon, fangs sparking with the light. His mirthful eyes turned to mine, "Is that so, my love?" His laugh filled the air again, his gorgeous smile stealing the very breath from my lungs. "Well, glad to be of such service to you, my dear."

He chuckled again and I turned my face away, cheeks stained red. I muttered, embarrassed, "… Don't call me that… It's terribly embarrassing."

He just laughed harder and pulled me along towards the quickly approaching cave. I pulled my head down further, heart fluttering in my chest, my hand held up to my face to hide it all.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

They were there, right down that passageway, so close I could practically taste them. I pulled Ichigo closer, his body hanging more limp than it probably should have been. He coughed, his whole being shaking with the force of it. I turned to look forward, scanning the rocks for any sleeping brothers.

"Where are we going, Grimmjow? I can't see a thing."

My hand wrapped itself more firmly around his stomach, rubbing it comfortingly. "Don't worry, love. I'll be your eyes."

He nodded feebly, head tilted towards the ground. Even in the dark I could see the blush running across his cheeks. I smirked in triumph, my blood burning to hold onto him and just do sinful things to his gorgeous body.

A lone howl interrupted my dirty train of thought, my ears perking up. I knew that howl. Lifting my nose to the ceiling, I answered the call. Ichigo's eyes rose to mine, wide with fright.

"What? What is it?"

I smirked like the beast I knew I was. "My clan."

He choked an inhale and looked forwards as a light filled the cavern, a torch hung on the wall. A voice filled the tunnel, "Nnnnn, Grimm… You're losing your touch. I heard you a mile outside the cave."

I laughed. "Well, rest assured, Starrk, it was quite intentional."

My brother stepped forward into the light, lazily smirking. He glanced to Ichigo and his eyes flashed, glancing back to me with intense questioning. My smirk twisted slightly in answer, I'd tell him later. He inhaled deeply, eyes popping wide open.

"I smell blood, it _reeks_ of it." His eyes flashed worriedly to me. I shook my head.

"No, no. That's why I'm here." I hefted Ichigo up further, he grunted in pain, me showing him more fully to Starrk and my approaching clan. I grimaced, "we need your help."

Their eyes turned to a shell shocked Ichigo.

"Uuuhh…." Ichigo's wide eyes looking between each and every one. Their eyes were watching him in amazed curiosity. I could clearly see what they were thinking. _What was that creature wrapped upon Grimm's arm?_

Ichigo pressed closer to my side, mouth rising to my ear, whispering harshly. "Is this some kind of sick joke, night walker? Taking me to your nest of _brethren?" _His fist clenched shakily against a long tress of my hair, pulling steadily down.

"Ow…" My eye scrunching shut, head tilting down with it. I heard laughter fill the air again and I turned traitorous eyes to my 'family.' "Thanks, everyone. Really."

They just snorted and laughed more. I rolled my eyes and sighed, looking to Starrk. "We need to talk."

He tilted his head and nodded once. He motioned further back into the cave and we moved along, leaving my brothers and sisters watching in awe as we passed by, staring at whatever Ichigo could be. We turned a sharp corner and into a circular room. Starrk lit the torch placed in there and turned to me, arms crossed and eyes narrowed.

"Grimm." His voice was serious and tight. "Where on _Earth_ did you find him?" His night eyes flashed to Ichigo again. Ichigo, now more swathed in light gasped violently, eye bulging at the sight of my dear friend. Confused, I turned to Ichigo as I answered.

"Remember that feast I ransacked? Well, turns out they were right above the cavern I found him in." I slowly turned to my brother, his eyes wide and looking into mine with shock. He glanced to Ichigo then back to me.

"You disrupted their festivities?" Starrk groaned loudly and pinched his temples. "Grimm… of all the places to explore and cause mischief… You choose _that _one."

I was thoroughly confused. Starrk then turned to Ichigo, expression hard.

"I did not know you yet lived, I had believed you all to be dormant."

Ichigo smirked at him defiantly. "Yeah, well no. Thanks to your pal here, I'm going to die… And fairly soon at that too. And believe me… You'll know when I'm dead, seeing as how I am the only that yet remains, thanks to you."

Starrk's eyes narrowed more, more dangerous. "It's not as if we knew. Had we known Aizen's true intentions we would not have followed so blindly."

Ichigo scoffed but his expression softened. "As much as my kind shows the true ferociousness of that war, I suppose we were all victims to his war mongering. I, the last of my kind and you, running wild without a leader. We have not been able to rebuild the pieces he has torn this world into."

Starrk nodded sagely, eyes sad. And of course, there was me and my thoroughly confused and pissed off self. Did they forget I was there and that I didn't understand a word of what they were saying. What the _hell_ was going on?

Starrk suddenly shook his head. "But you… To think, out of all the sun children to still live, it would be you." Starrk suddenly bowed his head. "We have so greatly wronged you and your kind, m-"

"That is quite enough," Ichigo quite hurriedly interrupted. "That was in the past. Whatever I was back then, am no longer and I no longer hold you at fault. Holding grudges and guilt will not change what has been done. I have learned this the hard way and I know you have too, First Commander Starrk."

With shocked confusion my eyes shot to him, his shoulders squaring, mouth set in a grim line. "Yes, we both have learned how cruel the world can be. " His eyes were sad, lonely, _haunted._ He turned away to stare to the wall, the torch casting flickering shadows across it.

Ichigo gently pushed away from me and I let him, too confused to try and stop him. He stumbled over to Starrk and gently grasped his chin, tilting it down and turning it towards him, little jealous butterflies battered around in my stomach.

Ichigo's eyes were soft and understanding, pliant; everything he wasn't when he was with me. That shot a pinprick of pain through my body.

"Lilynette should not be thought of as dead, but remembered as how she was alive and how she died in battle like a true warrior. Feel pride for your sister, she was an amazing and formidable warrior. Remember what she was and be glad in it."

Ichigo's eyes were sad and Starrk's were hurt, but he nodded. They had a connection, I could plainly see it. Within minutes of seeing each other, they were closer than I was to Ichigo. Anger filled my blood. Who the hell was Lilynette? Since when did Starrk have a sister? _What was going on!_

Starrk pulled Ichigo's hands down from his face gently, holding them in a loose grasp. "You speak from experience. Is this how you coped?" Ichigo nodded and Starrk smirked lazily. "Then you are far stronger than I first believed. I will… try. It has been many years."

Ichigo nodded once in approval and then stepped back towards me. I grabbed onto him possessively, holding him close, glaring at Starrk. My brother simply rose his eyebrow in question and smirked, quietly laughing.

"Of course you would, Grimm… Never did pick the easy path." Starrk shook his head fondly and crossed his arms again. My ears were flattened to my head in anger.

"Would ya guys mind tellin' me what the hell you were all just talking about?" I voiced my anger quite loudly.

Starrk shook his head, "That is a conversation for another time. First things first." He nodded to Ichigo. "He needs help now. I'm going to assume you're trying t find willing followers, correct?"

Ichigo nodded. "We have been unsuccessful thus far. I know not these lands and we have found few vacant homes, but that would be the extent of it. No one remains."

Starrk nodded once. "That would make sense. It is near time for winter and they have moved to warmer lands, seeing as how winter is so long and harsh in these mountains."

I sighed, rubbing at my face. "Damn… Why didn't I think of that? We've been going the wrong way the whole time. If we had just turned around, we would have more than likely ran into someone."

Ichigo shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Trust myself to get stuck with a directionally challenged night walker."

I narrowed my eyes at him, smirk lecherous. "Be careful, my love. I am more powerful than you. I will make you eat those words in any way I choose," I all but purred in his ear. I felt him shudder against my chest as I pulled him closer. My hand travelled lower on his stomach, rubbing in soothing circles around the bandaged hole. I heard his breath hitch and a quiet moan bubble up in his throat. I let my hand start to wander lower.

Starrk cleared his throat, hand to his mouth, smirking. "As much as I love watching my younger brother molest my once was enemy… I'd rather you didn't." His voice was shaky with laughter. He stood up straight and stretched, a huge yawn racking his body. He smacked his lips and ran a hand through his hair.

"If you're looking for possible areas of prospect, I'd say Seireitei would be the best place to start looking." He rubbed his chin in thought. I heard Ichigo inhale and choke on it, I looked to him, eyes bugging out again.

"Why of all places there? You know for a fact that it is empty," Ichigo's voice shaky. Starrk looked up from his fingernails and to him.

"I thought you had the looking pools, or did those die out with your kind? I thought perhaps you could use those to find people."

Ichigo shook his head. "But taking a night walker there? Unheard of…"

Starrk put his hands on his hips. "No choice. It's that or die."

"Then we will go to Seireitei," I interrupted. I looked to a scowling Ichigo as I spoke. "Where is this Seireitei and how do we get there?"

Starrk yawned loudly. "I'll let him tell you that. As for me, I am going to bed and taking a nap. All this talking has me beat."

And with that he meandered out of the room, leaving me full of questions and anger.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Grimmjow growled under his breath as he watched Starrk leave. I could feel and understand his frustration. He helped me over to the wall and laid me down against it, the torch above my head. He sat down cross legged in front of me, fists scrunched against his knees, eyes narrowed in a scowl. I could see the jealousy warring through his eyes.

Really, he was too cute.

"Ya gonna tell me what just happened, or no?"

Always right to the point with him. I sighed. "Very well. Back those many years ago, during the war, Aizen had many armies. And each had a commander to lead them. There were ten of them, each one a rank. To name a couple, there was Luppi the Sixth Commander and Ulquiorra the Fourth Commander. Starrk was Aizen's First Commander."

I paused when I heard Grimmjow's sharp intake of breath. I looked to his eyes and saw the wide wonder filling them.

"He… Starrk- my brother, Starrk- he was a Commander? He was part of that world?"

I smiled and nodded. "I can tell by your reaction that you did not know that." I turned my face away, smile falling from my lips. "Many of us kept our experiences to ourselves…"

Grimmjow shook his head in wonder. "I believe it. I did not even know his age. I'd merely assumed he was of my year." There was a slight pause. "…. Was he as lazy as he is now?"

I laughed and looked to him. "Well you certainly assumed wrong, about his age I mean. As for his laziness… Yes, indeed, when he wasn't in battle of course" . He tilted his head and I watched, satisfaction filling me. Shaking my head, I returned to my tale. "Anyway, he and his army were very formidable. He led it with his sister as his second hand, Lilynette. They were inseparable and they were quite the team. They fought like beasts, true soldiers to the end.

"One battle, the battle of Hueco Mundo, oh what a fierce battle that was. It went on for days on end, each side suffering staggering casualties. But Starrk, he was not there that day. His lord Aizen had called him off on other duties to attend to; Lilynette ran this fight.

"She was a great commander, fierce and headstrong but our numbers were greater. As her men around her dropped like flies, the others running for their lives, she stood and fought, taking as many as she could. Even as my enemy I could respect her tenacity.

"She died fighting in that battle. Such a young woman. Too many young lives lost to that war…" I shook my head in shame and regret. It was such a bloody and useless war. What had it accomplished besides the destruction of my race and the fall of the would be night walker empire?

We sat in heavy silence, Grimmjow's tail flicking with thought. His glowing eyes lifted to mine and we stared into each other's souls. His eyes were so deep, I began to lose myself. My heart quickened, my body tingled. I could feel my inner flame rushing to the surface, dancing beneath my skin, my breath pushing in and out of my lungs quickly.

He crawled forward. "There's so much I don't know, so much I haven't seen. There's so much I long to know, yearn to understand. There have been so many hardships in your life, that much I can tell already. I can understand why you so readily except death, I know that you want it."

He crawled until my legs were between his, our body heat mingling, his hand reaching up and brushing along my jaw. I couldn't think correctly. His face pulled closer to mine.

"But I also know what I want. And I want you to live, to flourish. I want to see you glow, feel your heat. I want you to be mine."

My eyes widened as my heart stopped, his eyes intense, inches from my own, staring straight into me, burning my core. My face flooded with heat. I wished to speak but my mouth was not listening to my brain; my body pressing closer to his. He pressed our chests together, my hands flying up to tangle in his hair.

His steady breathing was pushing with my erratic ones, my back arching to push us more firmly together. He pushed close enough that our mouths gently brushed.

"Be mine?" He all but whispered and I fought for control. I wanted him. By the _sun_ did I want him. But now was not the time or the place. He pressed our lips more firmly together and I gently pushed him away. His eyes were filled with rejection and hurt, his tail flicking with anger.

"Now as tempting as an offer as that is, boy…." I narrowed my eyes playfully at him. "If you waste my energy now, how will we ever make it to Seireitei?"

His eyes widened with understanding and he pouted, tail again flicking indignantly like a petulant child. I chuckled.

"Besides… If you're so certain that you're going to save my life… then there will be plenty of time for such deeds _later_."

He turned his shocked eyes to me. I smirked like a lecher and he slowly returned the sentiments, grin stretching across his face. He pushed me to the ground and climbed on top, tail whooshing through the air with his excitement.

"I'll hold you to it. Just remember, love, when it comes to time for us to actually take part in each other and I am quite ravenous…."

He tilted his head, tongue running up my neck. He lifted his head and his glowing eyes stared into mine, my heart galloping away.

"It will only be your fault for denying me now," and his lips descended upon me. I lost myself to the moment, pleasure swirling in my body. I pulled his face away, smirking to him.

"Very well night walker. I eagerly await that day then." I laughed as he smirked. "Then, I will show you my true fire. You will learn what it is like to challenge a sun child." He cackled, throwing his head back, gorgeous long neck exposed. He looked back down to me.

"Then I gladly wait for that day too."

.:.~ End of Chapter Two~.:.

The "challenging a sun child" part is a reference to chapter one when Grimmpa stated "Alright old man, let's see who can't handle whom, you game?" et cetera et cetera. I'd also like to take this time to say that Starrk and Grimmpa aren't actual brothers. It's more of a endearing term than anything. Like a friend in war or a fellow soldier you might call 'brother.' They are of the same clan and call each other brothers. They are not in any way related. Same with someone they might call sister, besides Lilynette of course. She really was Starrk's little sister.

Things are moving along quickly and we have got great development. I'm even considering writing a sequel to this… which is odd because I like to just end it and let it be but I've got events that could happen after this story bouncing around in my head.

I'm even considering of writing a prequel. Of the war, ya know? Cuz there's a ton of ideas of that bopping around in there too.

LET ME KNOW WHAT YA'LL THINK ABOUT THE PREQUEL/SEQUEL AND THIS CHAPTER! THANK YOU AND LOVE YA 8D

~8DRainbowManVan8D


	3. Chapter 3

This was supposed to be up already but I suffered head trauma during work. And, me being a stubborn mule, didn't go to the hospital to get it checked out even though it fucked me up for hours after. Still kinda fucked up. Needless to say, not fun.

This is the final chapter. Epilogue is next and then it's over. (Told ya it was short, though this chapter is much longer.)

WARNINGS! Sexual intercourse, language

.:.~O3O~.:.

~.:. Chapter 3.:.~

I stumbled higher up the mountain, branches swaying in the breeze. I inhaled the air and sighed. It was glorious. And what's more, we were making progress after another two weeks of nothing. Honest to goodness progress despite all the setbacks from before. We were now on the mountain leading up to Seireitei. I glanced down at my aching chest, the bandages stained crimson. I dare not take it off, knowing how big the hole had grown, my head bobbing with fatigue.

The near entirety of my chest was swallowed and Grimmjow, I had a feeling he knew my time was limited, despite how well I might have hidden it. But what could I do? I hardly thought about it anymore, knowing I was going to die soon anyway, why let it hold me back? I was resigned and ready but I would humor Grimmjow, I would try because he so honestly wanted me to live.

I was living the life of a man resigned to limited time on this earth.

I heard the pausing of footsteps in front of me and looked up the slanted slope, past the rocky enclosure and up to Grimmjow, his hand resting limply against a boulder. His broad shoulders were tense, the muscles in his back rippling as he turned his head to look at me, sun sparkling in his eyes. His gorgeous body twisting, chest taunt; my breath stolen away, my heart racing. I was mesmerized and then he spoke.

"So, you never did tell me what this place was."

I blinked, confused. "I'm sorry?"

He rolled his eyes and turned fully around, side now leaning against the boulder, arms crossed. "Seireitei. You guys never told me what it was… Even though you said you would later. Well, it's later."

I nodded my head, eyes wide. I began gingerly stepping along the stony ground, hands gripping rocks for support and strength. Once I reached the boulder, I slid down it to rest, panting. My head was fuzzy and everything was swimming around in my vision, blending together into an amorphous blob. My mind swam with incoherent thoughts, flitting here and there and then away before I could fully even grasp onto one.

I jumped when I felt a hand rest on my shoulder, squeezing gently. I blearily looked up towards a swimming face, slowly coming back into focus. He was frowning, concern playing at his brows. His lips were moving but I couldn't hear anything but the blood swimming in my head, swirling around like a roaring hurricane. His hand tightened and shook me gently.

My drooping eyes shot wide open, my dazed lethargy shooting off into the distance, my staggering attention brought back to the forefront. And with it came my annoyance. With a snarl I smacked his hand away.

"Stop shaking me, I'm fine." I gritted out as I looked anywhere but at him. I heard him scoff and shift. When I looked to him, he was standing, glaring down at me, hands on his hips.

"Bull shit. I can smell that load a mile away. There's no way you are fine." Grimmjow scratched at the back of his head, worriedly. "Gods, Ichigo. Did you even hear what I was askin' ya? Am I going to have to start carrying you, just to make sure you make it?"

My head snapped up to glare at him, my temper simmering. "No and don't you dare. I can do it myself."

Grimmjow snarled, baring his fangs. "Then prove me wrong! Prove to me you aren't weak as a lamb." When I didn't answer he growled deeply and barked loudly, "Prove it!"

"I can't!" I yelled back, frustrated at my weakness. It was affecting us deeply. My temper was shorter, quicker to fire up and he was so easily taken to violence. My incompetence was killing us both, figuratively and literally. I looked away and to the ground, my face heating up in embarrassment.

_Damn it…_

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

I watched Ichigo from the corner of my eye. I saw his face heat up and look away ashamed. God damn it, now I felt like a bastard. I sighed loudly and rubbed at my neck. I turned to walk towards him. Sometimes I forget that he's dying, he's so easily fighting back all the time. I kneeled down next to him, brief anger gone and I rubbed the top of his head. He jerked away and I simply pulled him closer and weakly he fought.

"Hey, hey. Look, Ichigo, I'm sorry. I know. I know you're hurting and everything but gods it _kills_ me to see you like this. I want to help you so badly it hurts."

He lifted his head and looked to me, sadly. "Grimm, you know I will not make it through this. Please, just give up. Stop putting yourself through this torture and just move on." He shook his head tiredly.

"No." I stated firmly, determined; denial, that's what Ichigo called it. "Ichigo, _damn it_, I'm not gonna let you die. Face it, you're stuck with me until the end buddy. I couldn't even _think_ to look at another after I met you. You've pulled me in, so completely and totally under your palm. And now that I'm yours, I will not let you go, not ever."

His eyes welled up with tears and his breathing turned labored and heaving. His lips trembled as he turned his face away to hide his pain. "_Damn it,_ Grimmjow," his voice broken with emotion. His hand reached up and swiped at his hidden face, wiping away tears. "Why is it you always know just what to say to make it hurt more?"

Suddenly, I was horrified. Ichigo… Hated me? I shook my head in denial. "Wait, Ichigo, what do you mean?"

His head whipped around to look me in the eyes, tears running down his cheeks, sparkling with light like little stars, glittering little gems. "What do you _think_ I mean? I'm going to die and here you are continually showing me just how much you love me and I can't help but fall more for you too and I can't _keep_ you because I'm good as dead."

My heart froze painfully, the ice dripping through my veins. I shuddered with horror and yanked him to me, petting his head in comfort, hugging his damp chest tightly against my own. I could feel mine sink into the bandages, into the gaping hole in his ribs. I squeezed my eyes shut, willing myself to ignore it in favor of enjoying the short moment we had together. These moments were precious and I would _not_ let doubt taint this.

His fingers gripped my shoulders as he grit back the tears. "Damn it, Grimmjow! It isn't fair!" He shook his head, pulling me closer. "It isn't fair! I shouldn't feel this way! I shouldn't feel so close when I know I'm dead! It's unfair to love you when I'll be leaving you in pain so soon! I can't do that to you, to myself it hurts so much."

I pulled him closer, squeezing him as tightly as I could, his words pulling the fear I'd hidden deep inside to the forefront. All the doubt came rushing back, despite my attempts to keep it at bay. I grit my teeth and strengthened my resolve. I can do this. I could do this. I _will_ do this.

I pulled his face away gently caressing it in my hand, my other rubbing soothing circles in his back. His tear stained face sparkled as his face scrunched in emotional pain. "Shh shh, Ichigo," I cooed, rubbing tears from his cheek with my thumb. They glittered on the tips of my fingers as I continued to pet him. "Don't cry, love. I'm here and I won't let you do this alone. I will be here no matter what and despite what you think, I will follow you to the ends of all creation to love you."

He choked on a sob and I rubbed his eye and pulled his face closer, our lips meshing gently together in comfort. His breathing slowed and his arms stopped shaking, his lips slowly parting and our bodies melded at the mouth, tongues twisting languidly. I pulled away as he sighed, forehead resting against my shoulder. He turned his head to the side, a moment of clarity in those otherwise bleary eyes. He smiled sadly.

"You'll never give up, will you Grimm?"

I smiled my biggest smile, "Never."

He huffed a laugh and shoved me away, straightening his pants. I rolled to my knees and watched as he fixed his clothes, eyes flashing to me, cheeks rosy with embarrassment, scowl pulling at his brows. A smirk slowly grew on my face as I watched. My elbow rested on my knee and slowly my chin gravitated to rest in my palm and sighed with contentment.

Ichigo was so adorable when he was embarrassed. He'd become all flighty, jittery, trying to hide his face and ignore everyone all at once. I loved it and needless to say my favorite past time was making him flush. When he finally stopped fiddling with everything he turned to me, my eyebrow cocked.

"Done ignoring me?"

He scowled at me and slapped at me. I laughed and stood up, hefting him with me. "I'll take that as a yes." I looked around and back down to him. "Looks like we have about another hour's travel up to that alcove. We can rest there."

Ichigo looked at it, eyes trying to focus. He shook his head slowly. "No, no need to rest. That's the entrance."

My eyebrows shot to my hairline in surprise. I pointed, "That? That little rinky dink piece of shit is the entrance?"

He slithered his scowling eyes to me and growled, "Yes dumb ass, that's the point. No one would ever think that the domain of the Sun would be within there."

I froze. He looked back at me, hands grasping a nearby tree. I tilted my head. "Domain of the Sun? Isn't that where the Sun Children once lived?"

He sighed and rolled his eyes back to look in front of him. "Yes. It was."

I took a cautionary step forward. "Then, Seireitei is a Sun Child city then?"

He didn't look at me and there was a long pause. "… Yes, the main city in fact," he said emotionlessly.

My heart started racing. I was going to see Ichigo's home and I was terrified. Not for myself but for Ichigo. There had to be so many bad memories for him. So many ghosts haunting every corner, every street, every _memory_ there. I looked to him, he stared at the alcove.

"You sure you're okay with this? I mean, we could always go about this a different way and now that I know which direction the humans are heading, I can hunt them down easily." I asked him, unsure.

He continued to stare off silently until finally his head shook slowly, and his head turned to me, his eyes sad and tired. "No point. Might as well follow through with this. We're here and we wasted so much time just to find it. Why should a sordid past stop me?"

I shook my head, "That's exactly it. You shouldn't have to face down these demons just to survive."

He blinked and then smile and started laughing, broken more like sobs. "I've been running from these since it all ended. I think now that it is all about to end, the _perfect_ time to put it all to rest is now."

I shook my head, pursed my lips, but kept silent. Nothing I said changed his mind so I was going to save my breath and prove him wrong. I looked to the alcove, "Well whatever happens, we should at least get up there first, yeah?" I looked to him, eyes sparkling. He turned to watch me, eyes bored but a faint smile tugged at his lips. Hope refilled me with that smile and I returned one of my own.

We could do this.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

I looked around the small cavern as we entered it, my heart racing wildly in my chest. How long had it been since I'd come in here? Hundreds of years… I shuddered. Grimmjow looked about the iridescent stones surrounding him, the light outside making the stones bounce around the light inside. His awestruck expression was so adorably cute, his blue eyes huge and so childlike with wonder.

He was an amazing distraction and one I really didn't mind paying attention to. I smiled as my inner fire swirled around my heart, making it race and butterflies flutter around in my stomach. When he stopped walking, eyes staring forward owl like, I turned my focus back to in front of me. I sighed and scratched at me neck, grimacing.

It was the door to the Realm of the Sun. An ornate orange stone door, carvings of my people's long dead language swirling around it to the apex in the middle. I heard Grimmjow shift his weight as I stepped forward, gentle flames surrounding my palm. I pressed my hand in the apex and began to speak in my language, eyes closed. I heard him jump and could feel him staring at me in awe as the door began to glow and brightly fade away in streaks of light. As I opened my eyes I heard him gasp behind me. When I looked up there, instead of the door or more cave, was a wide opening into a brightly field. I sighed and stepped forward, looking at the sunflowers pointing the petals to the sun, the tall grass swaying in the gentle breeze.

I turned my eyes to look to him, seeing his awed eyes, mouth agape. With a sheepish smile, "Welcome to my home."

His eyes looked to me, startled. He suddenly smiled and started laughing. "Wow! It's gorgeous! And huge from what I can tell, not a single city in sight. Not even on the horizon!"

I laughed, my chest aching. Discreetly I clasped at the hole. I looked back towards the direction we needed to head in. "That's simply because you do not know what to look for."

And so we began our trek. We walked for hours in companionable silence, Grimmjow panting and wiping sweat off his brow. That made sense considering this was the land of the sun and he was a night walker. He'd feel the effects of too much soon more acutely than on normal earth. I inhaled deeply, sighing contently. The sun was much more powerful here and I could feel a bit of my strength returning. Too bad the opposite was happening to Grimmjow.

Finally, he whined, "Jeez! How big is this place? There's _no way_ this entire land fit on just that mountain alone."

I laughed at his naivety. "This is a magic encrusted land. We have no need to worry about boundaries. This land is just as vast as the land we just came from: a whole other world inside another."

He snorted and scowled. "Well that's perfect. How will we know when we're about to reach the city?"

"You forget I've lived here for a very long time before my people fell to war." My good humored smile fell from my face and a frown took place, bad memories clouding my sight. "… You will be able to tell by the clouds that surround the city. A permanent mist that is white as snow and cool to the touch."

His eyebrows raise in pleasant surprise. "Sounds heavenly."

I nod absentmindedly, "Yes, yes. Heavenly…"

He stared at me for a while but when silence reigned supreme he gave up searching for whatever it was he was looking for. And as the hours passed, the sky turned from a pleasant blue to burnt red and orange, the sun heading down for the night. I stopped and inhaled deeply, smiling. I pointed and he followed my direction.

"Right over that hill is Seireitei." He lifted his weary head and I saw excitement fill his eyes once again. I tilted my head. "I'd like you to have seen it in sunlight first. It's so much more when the sun is reflecting off the water droplets in the clouds. The whole city glitters."

He was rapt, eyes glued to the hill, smiling. "What about in moonlight?"

"It does it no justice." I smiled. He laughed.

"Well alright then."

As we climbed the hill, Grimmjow supporting my shaking limbs, trepidation filled me. Here I was, bound to step foot in this city for the first time in a millennium. I was beside myself with nerves, memories just as fresh as the day they'd happened. And then we were at the top and I heard the wind whoosh out of his lungs.

Dimly sparkling clouds swirled around a steepled wall, roof tops rising out of the mist. A giant castle resting in the middle of the huge city, towering above it all. Even in the dark you could see the red color of castle. I smiled and pointed, "And the castle reflects light everywhere, turning the clouds a pink color and with the water sparkling…. Aw gods, Grimmjow. It's gorgeous. I cannot wait for your chance to see it!"

He watched me from the corners of his eyes, a small smirk playing at his lips. "What happened to my being a nightwalker and should never have set foot here?" I huffed as he teased me.

"Well, seeing as how we are stuck together… might as well show you my world." I smirked at him and then began my dissent down towards my once was city. His laughter echoed about in the night air. As we approached, I inhaled deeply. Even after all these years of abandon, it still smelt like home. My heart clenched with longing; gods how I'd missed this place.

Staring up at the huge wall, I smiled with sudden giddiness. Grimmjow's jaw was dropped wide open in awe.

"I've never seen anything like this before!" Grimmjow craned his neck all the way back. "Shit! I can still see the castle sticking out! It's so amazing!"

I chuckled as I began feeling along the surprisingly still intact wall. "Wait until you see the inside. If this is your reaction now…." I let that sentence flood his mind and suddenly he was standing right next to me. I glanced up at him and smiled, "There's a door hidden somewhere around here. If it were daytime, I'd be able to find it easily."

Suddenly there was a _click_ and then grinding as the stone moved inwards. "Aha! Found it."

As soon as it was opened, mist and cloud began to seep out and surround the walls anew. I looked to Grimmjow as we stepped in. With a wave of my arm, the clouds billowed to the side. "Welcome to Seireitei."

As the clouds unblocked the way, Grimmjow's entire body filled with awe and wonder, the sparkling water reflecting in his beautiful eyes. I couldn't help but smile in anticipation.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

By the _gods._ The air whooshed from my lungs and I forgot how to refill them. Even years of disuse did not make this city decrepit. I looked around wide eyed, taking it all in slowly. I was completely floored and Ichigo was grinning like a cat. The cobble stoned streets were iridescent like most of sun child architecture but they were a deep red that almost looked to be burning. The buildings were white stone with red roofs. And everything sparkled. The mist made everything glitter.

I took a shaky step forward, and then another. And before I knew it, I was moving deeper into the city, slowly circling. There was so much to take in and so much beauty. My mind was numb from the entirety of it all.

"You _lived _here?" My voice was incredulous. There was no way creatures such as we could live in a place as this. This place was fit for the gods.

Ichigo's hands clasped themselves behind his back and he nodded. "Indeed. Quite a bit sun children lived here. You should have seen it in the old times. It was quite the merchant town, people selling their wares and bartering. All kinds of characters. It was amazing…. And sadly something I took for granted until it was gone."

His sad eyes looked up into mine. "One of the hardest lessons to learn for me…"

Before I could inquire as to why, he began his trek through the city anew. He pointed towards the castle. "The looking pools are within the castle."

I smirked. "The royalty horde it all to themselves?"

He glared back at me. "The _king_ did _not_ _do such a thing_!" He snapped viciously. He looked surprised with himself and sighed. "… The castle was open to all those who wished to visit."

I nodded even if he wasn't looking at me and the silence stretched on. As the building grew more grand I couldn't help but lose myself in it all. Runes and carvings of a long dead language were everywhere. Along the walls, the doors, and even the cobblestones. I caught Ichigo staring at me and he smiled. "They are oaths and protection. They read 'May the Sun be our shelter and forevermore guide us with its rays. Amen.' It was what we would say, more or less, in greeting to one another, before meals, before war, before many things. It is a prayer just as much as it is an oath, I suppose."

He rubbed his chin in thought and sighed, leaning against the wall for support. I suppose the adrenaline of being back home was finally leaving him. He was beginning to look sickly again. As I lifted his arm to rest over my shoulders I couldn't help but be curious. "Were there any night walker cities back in your day?"

Ichigo snorted, "My day? Why you cheeky little bastard."

I smirked, feeling playful. "Well, you are over a thousand years older than me…"

He mock glared at me but a smile pulled up his lips. "Yes. Once upon a time, yes. But it fell before even this great city came to waste." He motioned about with his hand and then sighed, eyes growing distant.

Unable to beat my curiosity into submission, "What was it like?"

It took Ichigo a while to respond, so lost in his thoughts. "It was once a tropical paradise. There were trees bigger than one can even begin to imagine. Animals so diverse, they would seem as if straight from a fairytale. It was so green and full of life."

Ichigo gripped his back and groaned, slouching as his arm fell forward. I was practically dragging him along. "But, with Aizen's rise to power, the forest's vitality waned. He used the lands, abused them. Parched the rivers of their water, killed the animals for their hides. So many atrocities committed, all for the namesake of his war. He destroyed that land. What once was a flourishing place became a desert. So hot, so dry, nothing could live there for long. It was doomed to rot and burn."

We walked in silence for the longest time, I was trying to absorb the new information. Aizen… He ruined everything he touched. I felt fury boil under my skin. If only he was still alive, that way I could _kill_ him myself. I growled quietly. "What was the name of it?"

"… Hueco Mundo."

That froze me to my spot, surprise overriding my anger. "A-Ah. That place where brother Starrk lost his sister?"

Ichigo hummed in agreement, head lolling a tired nod. "Indeed… One of the last great battles of the war." He lifted his head and pointed. "We're here."

Focusing forward again, I saw the open gateway to the castle courtyard. As we stepped through, statues lined the walkways, broken and worn down. They were of people I didn't know. In the center, there was a fountain no longer working. The statue in the middle was covered in moss, no longer distinguishable. And yet, I felt myself captivated by it. Drawing closer unconsciously, Ichigo tugged o my arm towards an entranceway, the same carvings as everywhere else lined the arch.

It was beautiful inside. The tables and chairs and stairs and so much more was made from red mahogany wood. The floors a tan marble, the walls a golden yellow and in the middle of the high ceiling was painted the sun, light streaking out to cover the room. Ichigo nudged me and pointed up the stairs.

"You want to go all the way and to the end of the first hallway. The room on the right is the one you want."

I nodded wordlessly and carried him up the stairs winding around the room into the hallway. I huffed in annoyance. "It's a long hallway."

Ichigo chuckled. "It is a castle."

With a snort I half carried him to the room. It had double doors…. Tch, royalty. I rolled my eyes and pushed them open and stopped short. The room was a deep red and had a huge ornate bed with black wood headboard and posts, golden blankets. Gorgeous decorations lined the walls.

"I-Ichigo… Are you sure we can stay here?"

He smiled and laughed. "Well, since no one lives here anymore, we might as well sleep like royalty."

I shook my head dumbfounded. "But, isn't this the _king's_ room?"

He simply stared blankly at me. Silence filled the room for the longest time. "He isn't here anymore, he won't care. Now come, let us sleep." As he pulled the blankets and laid down patting the spot beside him. Deftly I crawled in and lay beside him, the bed softer than silk and the pillows fluffy. He wrapped himself against my side as I wrapped my arms beneath my head.

I heard his breath deepen almost instantly and yet sleep eluded me for the longest time. As boredom weighed my eyelids down with lethargic sleep, I couldn't help but think.

_How did he know which room was the king's?_

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

My eyes slid open before the very first rays of sunlight spilt over the land. Excited and for once not dizzy or disoriented, I quickly shook Grimmjow awake. "Quickly! Hurry! To the window, I want you to see something!"

With a grunt and a roll, he fell out of bed and grumbled as he crawled to the window. I laughed and jumped over him to rip open the curtains. With a behemoth of a yawn, he stood up and scratched at his belly. "What? What is it?"

Water pricked at his eyes as he wrestled to become aware.

"This!" I motioned to the city just as the rays hit the clouds. Instantly, light began to sparkle everywhere. The light hit the castle walls and suddenly, the clouds turned to the pinkish hues of sunrise, red and orange roofs poking out. They glowed in the sunlight like firelight themselves. The clouds swirled higher and the runes began to shine white against the dark red. I looked to Grimmjow and saw he was now wide awake and speechless.

His lips were split in silent awe and his eyes glittered with all the sunlight. He looked to me and my smile grew. "I told you moonlight did it no justice."

He just nodded, looking dazed. I laughed and shoved him towards the bedroom door. "C'mon, Grimmjow. Let's go look in these pools already and get this over with. They're this way."

His head twisted to stare out of the window as I shoved him through to the hallway. Incredulous eyes turned to me. "You gave all this up for the graveyard cave thing?"

I frowned. "Yes, I did. I wanted to be near my fallen brothers and sisters. Besides, there are a few places in the normal world where there are sun children architecture. Like the looking pools."

"Wait! If there were some out there, then why did we need to come here?" He asked, exasperated. I sighed.

"Because this place was closer."

He shut his mouth and we travelled to the field behind the castle. There was a platform raised high up, made from white stone. Stairs carved from the side led upwards. The clouds here were white as they were pushed away from us, billowing down to the grass below.

There, in the middle of the platform were three pedestals holding huge bowls of clear water. Grimmjow looked into one and poked at it hesitantly. I couldn't help but laugh. He scowled at me.

"Do not worry, it is but water," I assured him. I waved my hand over the surface and it rippled, people appearing within the depths. I looked to Grimmjow who stared riveted in awe. "The looking pools show us what is, where ever it may be. And what was, no matter who."

Grimmjow glanced at me and nodded once, eyes once again staring into the waters. I pointed.

"Ah. There are the closest people there. Only a five days trip. If we leave now, we may yet catch them in time." I turned to step off the platform. When I didn't hear footsteps following me, I looked back only to see Grimmjow still looking into the pool. I stopped and looked back at him. "Grimmjow?"

He briefly glanced at me then was back to staring. I hobbled towards him. Halfway there pain lanced through my chest, nearly felling me. I grit my teeth and gripped at the hole. When I looked into the pool, pain lanced through me again.

He was looking at the past. I couldn't help but wince.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Flashes. Memories. Old stories; lives from before my time. I saw this city erected, the people laughing as they danced about firelight. Their skin was golden and glowing, bright like stars. Children ran with dogs barking, the empty buildings lively and full.

The image rippled and shifted to show the castle walls glowing in the daylight. Men walking with poise, hands clasped behind their backs. Regal robes flowed with the midday breeze. They were strolling through the courtyard, the statues golden and shining, looking brand new. And in the middle, the fountain was running and the statue was golden too, not a spot of moss in sight. It was a young man, with long flowing hair and a lithe body. He even looked just like –

…. Looked just like Ichigo. My eyes shot to glance at him. He was watching me with blank eyes, a wince crossing his face ever so often. I looked back down, it was inside the castle now. Swiftly it approached the throne room, and there seated upon it was Ichigo, glowing brighter than the sun itself; glittering armor and crown resting upon him.

My mind became numb once more and flashes of horrific battles fell onto blind eyes.

King.

_King._

"… King." My eyebrows screwed themselves closer together, my expression stricken. Awe and guilt pumped through my veins. I came back to reality, noting that the sun was on the opposite side of the sky. It was late afternoon. I looked to Ichigo, his face still blank. "_King."_

His eyes flashed up to mine then back towards nothing at all. ".. It was my people, my home land, my city. Everything destroyed by a war I couldn't prevent. It was my duty to protect them. I failed my people and as punishment I have lived alone in the years since."

I shook my head, heart racing away from me. "No, no! You did what you could! What-what about fighting and destroying Aizen! You defeated him!"

A mirthless smile sat upon his face. "It is a king's job to face the other royals. It was my job to fight him. And a lot of good it did too. My people still perished."

"Oh, but you loved your people! I can tell by the way you speak of them that you do! You live by their empty shells just to be close. You can't tell me you fought Aizen simply because it was your duty. I know you cared!"

Anger filled his eyes and he glared at me. "Of course I cared. That heartless bastard destroyed everything dear to me. I was prepared to die for my people in that battle; for that war. I gave up so much to defeat him. So much I lost to have the ability to do so… I have not held a glow like the ones before that battle ever since. I took Aizen down gladly."

He turned his face to the ground and I couldn't bear to see the tears he tried to hide. Gently, I lifted his face to look into his eyes. I rubbed the sparkling gems away. "Look at you, shedding light again. There's no need to do so. I'm here."

He sighed and a smile graced his lips. Suddenly, his body jolted and he cried out. Doubling over in pain, he dropped to his knees and then rolled over onto his back, excruciated breaths panting in and out. I was at his side instantly, his bleary eyes lolling about. The dim glow that surrounded his body faded. His skin was as dark as mine, not a shine anywhere. This was it I thought. I had a feeling that this would be my only chance.

Cooing words of comfort, I petted his head. Slowly the spasms subsided and I pulled him closer. "Ichigo… let me be with you. Let me be yours and you mine. Let me finish this." I said this even as my heart ripped open with pain and longing. _No. no! It's too soon! Give me more time!_

His whimpering moans pulled at my heart, he looked to me and began to sob. He threw his arms about my neck and buried his nose in the crook of my shoulder. He nodded and that was all the encouragement I needed. I didn't have the time to be gentle, didn't have the time to be kind.

But he _had_ to be _mine._

Yanking off his flowing pants, I began to knead his thighs, trying to relax him through the haze of pain. He continued to whimper. Finally easing myself between his legs, I scrunched my eyes shut, sorrow tightening my throat. I choked for air.

I lifted his legs and I pushed forward. A pleasured sob escaped me.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Pain. My chest. It throbbed with excruciating pain. Waves of it caressed my body like needles and broken glass. Hazing over my mind, thoughts were broken and jumbled. Grimmjow was rubbing my legs, comfort. He was still trying to comfort even though I could _smell _the defeat upon him. My time was up I could feel it. But I didn't want to go, not now that it was happening.

I wanted to be with him. And for once, I chose to be selfish. I wanted him to be mine and I took that chance, even if it killed him inside in the end. But I needed him before I was gone.

Hazing pain. It hurt to breathe. Pulsing in time with my stuttering heart. And then I felt it; pain rising up from between my legs, terrible pain. But this was torment I accepted, I used to distract myself from the throbbing in my chest. I released a tired groan, clawing at his back. I wanted him closer. Closer. _Closer._

I was so scared. My sobs shook with fear. _I didn't want to die alone._ I'd been alone for so long in life, I couldn't bear to pass from this life the same way. I felt his claws carding through my hair, a hand resting beneath my neck pulling me closer. I vaguely noted my thighs tightening around his waist. Lips met mine and a hazy kiss ensued. Our breaths mingled, his broken sobs and my pained gasps.

"Oh, Ichigo." A mere whisper, so full of longing; it rung so loudly in my head. And then he began to move. The pain, oh the pain, shifting with his hips; it slowly melted. A pleasured sigh filled my ears. "Oh, Ichigo."

Everything was so blurry, the feelings inside me my only anchor. The pain inside my chest slowly fell to the background as pleasure consumed me, filling my veins. I felt the rhythm, felt the pulse and began to lose what sanity I had left to it. I cried out and pulled him to me with my arms.

_I let it all go._

The tears streamed down my face as I let years of abandonment flood from me. I sobbed out my frustrations of having a taste of what I wanted, and yet not able to keep. I moaned out the _pleasure_ he made me feel. So close to death and yet I'd _never felt more alive._

In my hazy mind, all I could think of were the drums of the tribes and the stomping of dancing feet, an offering to their sun god. The beat steady and intense, the agonizing suspense built inside until the beat increased in tempo, the people whooping and howling with triumph, excitement.

My body began to pull taught with pleasure, near singing with it. Vaguely I felt a hand running along my chest, a voice whispering. "_Look how I worship you; your body, your voice, your light. All that you are, it is mine and I glory in it. Ichigo, you're mine."_

The beat continued to increase, my mouth moaning and crying out, clenching tighter at his back. The drums were near deafening in my ears, the people's hopeful cries ringing forever. The finale fast and erratic, and with one more final resounding boom, the drums stopped and the people cried out their reverence, one voice dragging me back to reality just in time.

It all coincided together, my body finally letting go, it all coming undone at once, their cries, his, _mine._ It was all the same.

_Euphoria._

My body felt so light, I could feel him panting against me, chest to chest. A smile tugged at my lips, content, eyesight blackening and blurry. I saw a blue blur move and focus in time to see sorrowful eyes glittering back into mine. Blurry sounds came to my muddled mind, slowly piecing together into words that meant something.

"_Ichigo, oh Ichigo.. No matter how long it takes, I will never stop worshipping you. I will think of you and reverent what we did. I will forever praise your body, Ichigo. Your memories will live on in me. You are mine and I will bring you back."_

I sighed happily as a softer smile graced my lips lethargically. I felt so tired, so weak. Why did I need to stay awake again?

Just a nap… It wouldn't hurt anything. I felt my home stone within my strewn pants and felt my body begin to shift into light, sliding inside, slowly. As I changed, a childhood story crossed my mind; remembering my father sitting on the edge of a bed, my mother holding onto his arm, both smiling.

"_Now, Ichigo. Tell me, my boy, what do you know of the night?" My father was smiling and mother was giggling. I tapped my chin with my finger._

"_Oh, oh! It's when the sun goes away to sleep!" I threw my little arms up, excited, expecting praise. They both laughed and my dad patted my head._

"_Of course, my boy! Of course!"_

I felt hands patting at my face gently.

"_But do you know __**why**__the sun goes to sleep?"_

_I stopped and rubbed my chin in thought. "Uuuuhmmmmm… Because… Because the sun's tired?"_

_They laughed again, my mother answering. "Well yes of course, Ichigo. But do you know why else?"_

_I shook my head no. Her smile grew, even more affectionate._

"_Well, honey, you see… It happens because-"_

Hands now gripped my shoulders frantically, shaking. "Ichigo?"

"_There needs to be balance. The sun can't always be in the sky, you know. The moon needs a chance to have it's glory."_

_I tilted my head confused. "But why? The sun is so great!"_

_My father answered this time, "Well because not everything can live in the daylight, son. There are some out there who can't stand the sun. And we need to understand that. We need to understand that the sun needs to rest every night so others can have their chance."_

_My mother offered, "That's why we all go to bed with the setting rays. And it's why we rise with daybreak. Our chance to be out is with the sun."_

"Ichigo? _Ichigo? __**Ichigo!**_" Hands no longer held me, but I could feel my stone being lifted, myself inside. Everything was so hazy.

"_And that's why you need to go to bed right now, little mister." My father jokingly chided and picked me up, spinning me around through the air. My mother watched, a content smile gracing her face. Father threw me back onto the bed, giggling away. He crawled up next to me as mother sat down beside me._

_I yawned and stretched, rubbing at my eyes. "Dad?"_

"_Hm?"_

"_What's it called when we all go to bed?"_

_My parents gave me a funny look and then shared a glance. Mother leaned forward, rubbing my head. My eyes began to droop, everything becoming fuzzy as I fell asleep._

"_Well, honey. When all of us sun children go to sleep like all good sun children should… Why my baby, that's what we call-"_

A heartbroken roar filled my clouded senses as everything began to turn dark, slowly fading away to cold silence, a smile resting on my lips as I sunk deeper away from it all.

"_Dusk."_

.:.~End of Chapter 3~.:.

Epilogue is next. The, erm, _intimate_ scene was very deep. It alluded to the beginning of the story, to how Ichigo used to receive praise, how Grimmjow used his body to do so, alluding to their love making, the climax and how it all tied in together as praise to Ichigo.

Deep. That's there for those who didn't quite understand it. And I hope nobody bites my head off for trying to give the love scene a deeper meaning than just sex… I hate writing things like that….

Sorry about the wait, by the way. Love you guys, hope you liked it! Epilogue will follow! 'Til next time!

Oh and, LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! ( 8D

~8DRainbowManVan8D


	4. Epilogue

Re-wrote this epilogue so many times. Was never happy with it. And now that my laptop has been hijacked, I'm using someone _else's_ computer and now I have no choice but to post my last version of the epilogue re-typed on here.

Sorry for the ungodly delay, and enjoy. **PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END!**

WARNINGS! Religious like references, slight language

.:.~O3O~.:.

~.:. Epilogue.:.~

"Your Lordship." The young night walker bowed on her knees, silent as the grave. My hair fluttered in a sudden gust of wind, blowing the loose grass free by our feet and sending them scuttling against our legs, my eyes slid shut and chin pointed to the sky.

Nostalgia hit me; times of tall grasses and beautiful flowers; of glorious mornings filled with laughter and love; of days spent fighting and begging for the life of a man no longer within my arms.

My eyes opened sadly and my present time brought me back to the matter at hand. All the years of yearning and despair and _anger_ returned. My shoulders hunched with the weight of it all and I didn't care to stop the snarl that formed on my face. I turned my head to watch the young pup with her head bowed.

"What?" I barked.

She stood straight, eyes boldly looking into mine with her long wavy green hair billowing in the residual tufts of wind. Her eyes glittered, excited. Between her toothy grin she uttered, "It's time."

My heart was soaring and as I stared into her eyes I could tell she knew; she knew how happy I truly was, despite my sour demeanor. In turn, that made me snarl more; petty argument, I know but I hated losing in anyway… Never did handle it well.

My hand reached up and rubbed down my face, regrets and hopes warring for place within my heart and all I could feel was the nausea rising in my stomach. Swallowing back thick bile, I looked back to the girl, not wanting her to see this. I nodded once, and the young pup smiled a big toothy grin and giggled, running off.

I scowled as I watched her retreating back. I continued to watch long after she was gone from my sight. I couldn't bring myself to move, so much was holding me in place. So much rode on the shoulders of what was about to pass. If it didn't work…

I sighed. When did pessimism start to rule me? When did that set in? How many years ago? How many daunting years?

Rubbing my hand back down my face to clear my head, I began to move forward and stopped. A mirror had caught my sight and a reflection stared back out that I didn't recognize. It took me a few moments to realize I was staring at myself.

The crown on my head, the rings on my fingers, the expensive fabric I was swathed in. My heart ached with grief.

_How many years had I ruled alone?_

Anger suffused as my determination rose, a twisted medley of what it once was. My drive now driven by fury and hate; hate for what happened, fury for not stopping it. Fury for suffering alone for so long. Hate for letting it happen.

A sliver of hope squirmed its way in and I hid my face in my hand, tears threatening my eyes. After all these years, it was about to come to an end. And as much of these years taught me not to hope, I couldn't fight my old nature in this; I couldn't deny _him_ this. Deny _myself._

Oh _gods_, how I'd dreamt of this day. Of all the nightmares and horrors and pain, this dream was my beacon of light. Heat filled my face with happiness and my heart galloped away and for a fleeting second I was terrified at how hopeful I truly was. If things went awry, I would shatter.

I didn't have time to brood though for the horns sounded throughout in the stone hallway, my ears perked. I sighed, expelling my emotions. I stepped from the throne room, cheers filling my ears. Shining eyes glowed at me in the moonlight.

Women crowed, children laughed, and men howled. Delight filled my heart and a razor sharp grin splintered my face. My devotion was now theirs. Years of teaching and learning and they were fully devout. Together, we _all_ could do this. I suddenly felt confident.

My eyes roved over them all, stopping on my steward, right hand, and best friend. Starrk smiled at me, coming to stand by my side. He leaned indiscernibly closer.

"Are you ready for this?"

I looked at him with disbelieving eyes. "Certainly, brother, you jest?" I sniffed indignantly, carrying on with my act as he raised an eyebrow not believing it. He smiled lazily. I smiled a hurt smile. "C'mon, brother. You know I'm _desperate_ for it. I've waited so long, so _damn long_ and here it is within _my grasp! _… And I can't yet grab it. How do you think I am?"

His eyes softened and his hand petted at my hair. I batted his hand away, hating and loving the comfort at the same time. His hand fell slowly. We both looked to the still cheering crowd and our silence reigned.

"You know your people love you, right?" His question after so long a silence startled me. I caught myself staring at him in surprise. He was watching me from the corner of his eye. "Because it's true. You're a great leader, Grimm. Don't ever doubt that. You will lead us to victory today and you shall have peace."

I pointedly looked away into the crowd. "… I know."

That accession had confidence and pride rushing back into me and I lifted my head in a picture of strength and determination for my people. They cried all the harder and I let them for a while. Without looking away from them, I addressed Starrk.

"We shall have light and warmth again."

"Aye."

I smiled and lifted my hands to silence my followers, and with rapid succession, one by one fell to quiet. My eyes looked over everyone and my smile turned genuine, my heart reaching out to them.

These were my children, my family that I found and built and raised. How much of me was within them I wonder. I was their father and they were my perfect children, flaws and short comings and all. I could never have asked for more.

"My children!" All eyes riveted to me, my arms raised. From my point of view, they encompassed them all in a grand hug. They were closer to my heart than they realized.

_They_ were what got me through it all.

My eyes softened. "I know we've had troubles, we've gone through hard times. There were times when we almost completely fell apart. But here we are! Stronger than _ever_ before! We are strong and we persevere! We are NIGHT WALKERS!"

Cheering erupted all around, cries of happiness and pride. My smirk turned devious. How much of me was within them, indeed. I allowed them moments to revel in their heritage and held up my hands for silence.

"I know I am a strict leader, that I can be cruel when angered and easily done so, but know that I have done all to protect you and keep you safe. I know that I am not a patient man and I have never claimed to be anything else. Despite my short comings, do you _still_ trust your king? Will you still follow me despite my flaws?"

Cheers cried again and my heart felt lighter, tenfold. I waited for the cheers to die on their own this time.

This was the… difficult part. "I know you've all heard of my depressing past. I know you've heard the stories of a world full of light and not just glowing red embers on the edge of the horizon a few hours a day. How could such fantasies exist? And despite many of you having never seen such a thing, your faith is most humbling."

I turned behind me and to the ornate pedestal, painstakingly handcrafted and built by myself. The dull, warm stone sitting upon the pillow throbbed gently upon my palms as I picked it up. Walking back to my people I held it up and they cried out.

"I know I spoke of a way to return the world to what it once was! I know that I said it would take true devotion and praise! And here we are, on the cusp of something great! We shall see the world restored once again!"

A grimace crossed my face and I spoke softer. "I know it will not be the same. Many that once were have perished in the trying years since the Great Dulling. But that is why we must be willing to praise all the harder to save ourselves from our ancestors' mistakes!"

I nodded to Starrk and he motioned with his hand and drums began to beat gently. My children whooped and started to sway gently to and fro.

"I believe today our prayers will be answered! Our faith will be rewarded! Today! The light that has slept for so long will finally reawaken!"

And with that, the entire crowd cried out and the drums started thrumming in earnest and they began dancing, huge bonfires catching up and circles forming. I could hear their pleas rising over the noise of it all. Some were crying, some were laughing, others were too far gone to have any expression at all.

I watched as they all gave their all into their worship and I smiled sadly as I looked back to the fire stone; _his_ fire stone.

"… Ichigo… Look what I did for you, look at what I _did_. Please, hear us, please wake up. We've tried so hard, _so hard._ We're doing this for you. Oh _gods, _Ichigo. We _all_ love you _so much._" I watched them in silence, my heart filling with hope and love as I petted gently at the smoothness of the stone. A nostalgic smile formed.

"Told ya I'd find you praise. Tch, doubt me. Looks like you're gonna eat your words." I sighed sadly. "I love you, Ichigo." And I kissed his stone, warmth covering my lips. I held them there, and began to plead. My eyes scrunched tightly in my desperation, my heart thudding painfully and fast.

Please. Please. _Please._

We continued for I have no idea how long. It felt like hours but could have been minutes. I heard the drums escalating in rhythm and speed. The cries became louder and the dancing more erratic. Here it was; the moment of truth.

My breath came in and out far too fast and my head spun with lightheadedness. Please, _oh please gods! Let this work! _My breath stopped.

The drums were deafening, the stamping of feet more like the rumbling of an earthquake. And then with a unanimous cry, they all fell to their knees, heads bowed and then silence ruled all.

And it ruled. And ruled, and still nothing moved. My breath finally came back, in painful heaving gasps.

Nothing. _Nothing. NOTHING._

Choking back a sob my forehead fell to his smoothness and I rubbed it to my face, seeking comfort.

_Damn it!_

My heart was shattering. Pieces and strips flaying off in bloody convoluted chunks. I was dying inside. He… he wouldn't wake up. He wouldn't listen to us. He didn't want to. In a sudden burst of anger I grit my teeth and holding the stone level with my face, snarling.

"Ichigo! Gods damn it! Wake your lazy ass up!"

And then suddenly everything went white and all I felt was burning heat all around me. I cried out in alarm and stumbled backwards. In some vague background, I heard gasps and exclamations from my children. And like that, it was gone.

Blinking the spots from my vision, I noticed that it hadn't left but had moved. Turning my sight to the right and on the balcony floor, a big human shaped ball of blinding light, lying; my heart kicked into overtime. Long luminescent strands of orange splayed about the ground, like a river of light.

My children were silent as the grave and I heard near silent footsteps approach.

"Is he alive?" Awestruck voice. Starrk. I was shocked numb and dumb, barely even able to shake my head in the negative, uncertain.

Reaching forward, wishing to grasp that which I longed for most desperately, his hand moved and I choked.

Elation settled somewhere between my heart and stomach and a blinding smile rested peacefully on my face.

"_Oh, Ichigo."_

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

_My name. My name? Yes… I heard my name. How? So tired. No, not tired. Groggy?_

_How?_

_Why?_

_Where am-_

"Ichigo.." A voice full of… adoration? "Oh, Ichigo."

_Wait! Familiar! So familiar! No, it can't be. But, yet it is. How?_

_I must know. Move._

… _Damn it, move! Listen to me body, I said MOVE!_

Another twitch of the hand. _Not good enough. _A jerk of the arm. _Better, now stand. Sit. Something! Who is calling me?_ My body was desperate to find this voice, to know, to understand; to comfort.

"Ichigo, can you hear me?" Gentle hands running down my side, across my brow; gently, lovingly, reverently beholding my skin. "Ichigo?"

My heart ached with the longing in that voice. I felt my body be shifted for me, turned to rest upon a lap, nestled in strong arms. A cool hand cupped my face, tilting it upwards. Soft lips grazed mine.

_Who? I must… know._

My eyes slowly slid open and instantly my sight was filled with blue of the most beautiful kind. Wizened eyes hopefully stared down at me, cuffed at the brow by an ornate crown, blue locks spilling down to settle on my shoulders and entwine with my own hair.

Confusion struck me. This face seemed so familiar. Who? What was going on? What happened last? I remember… Vague dreams of light and fallen faces from ancient pasts. _But what else? _

Travelling. So much travelling. Falling weak, being lifted again in arms much like these. But the face… I can't remember the face. A name perhaps? My mind drew blank and frustration settled deeper.

_Must remember._ I dug deeper. Seireitei. I remember Seireitei and visiting the looking pools. But then, it becomes hazy. I remember pain, desperation, fear, _pleasure._ Then clouded memories of someone speaking to me, a blurry face filling my vision.

Then, it became clear as I fell away. Young blue eyes staring into mine, determined and frightened. Making vows as his blue hair fell down around his face.

My eyes shot wide open as everything fully rushed back. I looked back up to the face above mine and truly saw it for the first time. It was older, not in a bad way. More hard set and tired, more world wary but it was the same face, if more haggard.

I choked back confusion. "G-Grimm?"

His face softened and lit up with excitement. He nodded enthusiastically. "Aw, gods Ichigo! You're finally here! I was so scared you came back… _wrong._"

More confusion. "Wrong? Wuh-What's going on? How am I here?" The situation finally struck me full force. I jerked upwards and grasped his shoulders. "How is this so? I shouldn't be here!"

His lips silenced my frightened rant before it could begin. And the kiss grew deeper, not hurried nor desperate but basking. I lost myself and everything else slid to the background of my senses. I felt his hand running through my hair, pulling me impossibly closer. I'm more than certain I could have stayed like that for the rest of eternity but he gently pulled away, resting his forehead to mine, our breaths mingling.

I could see his tail swishing back and forth contentedly. I smiled but it slowly fell away as I let the situation settle once again. I gently felt at my chest, nervous. Solid, not a hole in sight. Shock filled me and I looked back into his eyes. "Grimm. I'm so confused. Why am I here?"

He smirked feral like a beast and my heart galloped away at the sight of it. "I _told_ you I'd find you praise. Oh ye of little faith." He shrugged and sighed as if disappointed. I scoffed and slapped him upside the head playfully. He yelped but laughed and gripped my hand.

"_Gods_ I never realized how much I missed your abuse." His smirk softened as he leaned closer, nose pressed to my cheek, breathing in my scent. I stopped breathing as my heart thundered on. Having him so close was doing wonders to my bodily functions. A blush covered my face, I know it did and I looked away.

I felt him chuckling more than heard it. He knew what I was doing. Grumbling, I said, "You know what I meant, Grimm. I died. I fell away from here, became lost within my stone. My light faded. How am I back?"

Feral smirk back in place he cackled, "And that's where it ended!"

Confusion filled me. "That doesn't make sense."

"No, no; it makes _perfect sense!_"

Irritation filled me and my eyebrow twitched. "Do explain."

Now his smirk was irritating me. "With pleasure! Ichigo, your stone dulled in my hands. I-I felt it cool." His voice wavered and all irritation fled me only to replaced by a deep sadness. "I was certain I had lost you, _so certain._ I damn near gave up on life then and there. I… I don't handle defeat well… _At all._

"But as much as I wanted to keep you by my body, before I completely chose to die, I decided to lay you back down to rest besides your fallen brothers. I travelled back to where I found you and had just sat you back onto your pedestal and had turned to walk out when something caught my eye in the dark. I mean, beforehand I probably would have caught it sooner but I was so distraught I couldn't even see straight."

He shook his head in abject wonder and his eyes turned back to mine and a smile took form, his eyes shining with it. "I noticed that all the fire stones were dull."

I nodded. "Yes, they all dull and crack when the sun child that resides within dies. You already knew that."

He shook his head frantically. "No, no. That's it. They were all dull and _cracked._ It was so dark in there without your stone to glow. My eyesight is much better in the dark. I could _see _every crack lining the surface. It had me so confused for the longest time."

"But you already knew that happened."

"Yes but, yours _wasn't._ It was dull and dull only." He looked to the sky and back down. "I couldn't understand. But it clicked, slowly, but it did."

He lifted my head closer and he smiled against my ear. "I was hoping so desperately for you to be in my arms that _I kept you from dying._"

He pulled away and a loving expression struck me like a stone. "Remember what you once told me? 'Even if you were to praise me, it wouldn't stop me from fading. It would only be enough to keep me from dying. I would lie dormant and only so.' Or something like that. Do you remember that?"

My eyes shot wide open in shock as it finally sunk in. His smile grew and my heart started pumping blood as excitement flooded me. "So-So I'm _not_ dreaming? I won't wake up to realize I'm really burning alone in the afterlife?"

He shook his head and laughed. "No, this is real. I'm real and you're living and breathing."

"But… But how?"

He shrugged nonchalantly. "I told you I'd find you praise."

I knew confusion was clearly written across my face and he simply pulled me up to my feet and lead me over to the edge of a grand balcony. The air rushed from my lungs as shock nearly felled me, his arms the only thing holding me up.

My eyes took in the entire spectacle in front of me. Thousands upon _thousands_ of night walkers all stood watching with baited breath. Upon seeing me, a deafening roar filled the air. Fists raised to the skies and cheers rumbled the ground.

I looked to Grimmjow, all the blood gone from my face. He glanced at me, smirked, and then raised his hands to the sky and they cheered louder.

I felt a hand rest on my shoulder and I turned to see Starrk smiling tiredly at me. I blinked owlishly. He looked at the crowd and nodded. "That's how."

I turned numbly to watch once again. "Who on Earth are they?"

"My children." Grimmjow answered. I jerked to look at him.

"_W-What!"_

He cackled like a beast, head thrown back. His fist pounded the railing and I felt slightly insulted by it all. He looked back to me, eyes gleaming. "Not literally!" Giggles still pouring from his mouth. "These are my people. I travelled the world to find them. And I brought them back together."

His arm motioned across the gathered body. I looked out past the night sky and the masses and saw giant trees of a variety I had never seen before. It was beautiful and serene.

"They look to me as their king."

My attention shot straight back to him. I smirked. "Well that certainly explains the attire."

He snorted but said nothing. I looked at him closer. He seemed so much… older. "Grimm. How long have I been gone?"

A pained grimace shot across his face before it was gone just as quickly. He looked to me from the corner of his eye. "A millennium, Ichigo; _too damn long._"

I choked. _A thousand years? So long? Oh. Oh, Grimm._ Sadness engulfed me once again and I held onto him. Trying to lighten the mood, I said cheekily, "Well, you've done really well for yourself, _old man."_

He laughed heartily. "Me? Old? My dear ancient sun child, you might have been asleep this whole time but you're just that much older as well. You have another thousand on me easily."

We laughed together and it felt so good and right and I wouldn't wish for anything else ever. He pulled me into his arms. "Though, my rule has been lacking in one account."

"Hmm, and that would be?"

"I've been ruling alone and I need someone by my side. And I fully intend to have you there no matter what."

Shock filled me. "Me? A sun child? Ruling side by side with the king of the night walkers over the night walkers themselves? Blasphemy!"

His face darkened and I smirked. "But then again, I suppose for you I would do anything to keep you close now that I know I can actually _keep_ you."

A smile formed and he whispered in my ear, "Now I can finally show you what it means to have a night walker as your lover." My face flushed darkly and he laughed as he held up his hands to the crowd and the ever present cheers died away. In a booming voice, he called out. "Today! Today we have our victory!"

Cheering shook the ground. I held onto Grimmjow's arm. He continued. "How many years have we begged for this and now we have our victory at last!" Ah, he was purposefully riling them up. I smirked with pride. He was a good king indeed, I could tell already.

"And now, we finally have our kingdom complete! My love and other half stands beside me again at last." His voice was softer and the cheering quieted. "We will have a kingdom built between the night walkers and sun children through this union; an unbreakable tie of love and devotion."

My heart was racing and trying to break free from my chest, butterflies were battering around in my stomach. There was so much of him put into this. So much he did for me. I smiled and pulled myself closer to him.

"I know that they are no more but I fully intend to find a way to bring them back, even if it means one by one, I will find a way."

He… He intends to build back my people? I smiled warmly. Since when did Grimmjow become so mature, so utterly thoughtful; so truly devoted? How much he had changed over the years, but I loved him all the more for it, even if he was still blindly optimistic. I rolled my eyes and smiled, but I knew better than to doubt him. Once he set his mind to something, I'm more than certain he could do it. The cheering couldn't possibly have gotten any louder, but somehow it did.

"TO VICTORY!" He yelled, fists raised to the sky.

"TO VICTORY!" The crowd boomed and chills shot down my spine. My doubts were gone. We could do this and we would. I stood a little taller, a little more proud. We will win.

And the drums started again. The people began dancing and laughing and celebrating and I was filled with the urge to join them.

Grimmjow gripped my wrist gently. "What a welcome, right?"

"A welcoming to what?"

"Why, our main city of course. Hueco Mundo."

Shock filled me but then again, should I really be surprised? He brought the night walkers back together and raised this city back from the depths; once more a flourishing jungle, filled with strange trees that gently glowed in the dark. Much has changed indeed.

"The world is much different from what you once remember it. Many have died away but much more has taken their place. Animals and plants have adapted and grew stronger. But we intend to see the old days restored." He had followed my line of thought.

I nodded, understanding. "Is that why they are here?" I motioned to the writhing mass.

He shrugged. "Partially. They came here to pray like we do everyday, hours before morning should rise, hoping for a change."

"A change?"

"Well of course. They all hope to see it, dream of it even. No they can't bear to even think of missing it."

Confusion. "Miss what?"

All the faces in the crowd looked to the sky and I stared at Grimmjow, trying to understand.

He smiled at me, "Dawn." He looked back up to the sky and at the eastern horizon. Understanding filled me and I smiled and turned to watch as streaks of light broke the curve of the world for the first time in a thousand years.

Cheers full of tears and utter happiness filled the air and I closed my eyes reveling in the heat that flooded my senses and I grabbed his hand in mine, at peace and in love.

~.:. End of Dusk.:.~

I think I got a cavity from writing this. So much… sugar. Anyway, **THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO READ THIS AND STUCK WITH IT TO THE END! I LOVED YOUR REVIEWS AND THEY KEPT ME GOING. YOU HAVE MY DEEPEST GRATITUDE 8) THIS IS IN FACT MY FIRST MULTICHAPTERED STORY I'VE EVER FINISHED. SAD, RIGHT? BUT I THANK YOU FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART AGAIN!**

The sequel is already written and ready to post. It is MUCH shorter but the prequel is LONG. VERY LONG. And I have a few chapters of that written. But, sadly my computer is in use by someone else and all my info is stored on that. Even the original drafts and such are stuck there. As well as other stories I have in the making so everything else is put on hold. I was lucky enough to have this bad boy in _paper copy_. Good lord… So much paper.

But I am expanding my kingdoms and moving around a bit. New fandoms and what not but I shall still be posting here as well. My newest story is called _STEIN HOUSE_. Keep an open eye for it 8) it's a supernatural/horror/romance. I'm certain you'll all love it 'specially since it's Grimmpa and Ichichi.

End of the story rant now over… so with customary departure, ahem. TELL ME WHAT YA THINK! LOVE YA GUYS AND UNTIL NEXT TIME! ( 8D

~8DRainbowManVan8D


End file.
